


Where I mess up the timeline

by leaderofthecookies



Series: Free bird [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou swears a lot, Don't know what I'm doing, Not Beta Read, every blond is loud, out of order timeline, slightly Bakugou bashing, you will suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofthecookies/pseuds/leaderofthecookies
Summary: Hello is me again with more nonsense scribbles.Feel free to use any ideas, just promise me you will be nice to Neji ;-;And of course  share it with me! I would love to read it! I wanted to read something like it so bad but don't have the current inspiration to write anything more structured.Of course share your ideas! It helps me to think on more scribbles(?) to write.Just a Warning, there are some parts where it may look like Bakugou bashing but it’s not, he was a little annoying brat, he did had nice character growth forward but at the beginning he was hard to like =-=, so is mostly Neji's first impressions to the loud explosive blond. Neji is probably OP but I’m not sorry for that :PAnd there’s spoilers for MHA!





	Where I mess up the timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hello is me again with more nonsense scribbles.  
Feel free to use any ideas, just promise me you will be nice to Neji ;-;  
And of course share it with me! I would love to read it! I wanted to read something like it so bad but don't have the current inspiration to write anything more structured.  
Of course share your ideas! It helps me to think on more scribbles(?) to write. 
> 
> Just a Warning, there are some parts where it may look like Bakugou bashing but it’s not, he was a little annoying brat, he did had nice character growth forward but at the beginning he was hard to like =-=, so is mostly Neji's first impressions to the loud explosive blond. Neji is probably OP but I’m not sorry for that :P 
> 
> And there’s spoilers for MHA!

Hizashi knew Neji liked to have moments of solitude, he noticed how sometimes his son looked overwhelmed by the new and different life. He hated how sometimes he felt like a stranger on his son's eyes, his boy not knowing how to react on having his father.  
So when he saw Neji on the garden comtemplying with a frustrated scowl he probably didn't know he had, Hizashi decided to approach.  
-What happened?- he asked while sitting by his son side. Neji glanced at him and Hzashi had to summon his will to not coo when he noticed Neji, seven years old, was pouting.   
-Nothing.- the pout was quickly gone has the boy noticed it but his scowl deepened.  
-Want to try that again?- Hizashi let out a soft smile and waited patiently.  
-It's stupid.- Neji begun after they watched some fireflies on the garden.  
-Everyone treat me has a child.-he said low, Hizashi tried his best not to laugh, he took a deep breath composing himself.  
-And that's bothers you how?- he managed to ask neutral, good.  
-On the shinobi life, we were always training, at seven I knew how to kill man.-his voice has the tiniest bitter tone.  
-But here, children can be children, is peaceful, but I never thought about how that would affect me.-he dangled his feet back and forth where he was sitting on the porch.  
…  
Izuku lost contact with Neji after he transferred to the advanced school. He was so happy when he saw the familiar calm boy in his classroom! He felt shy on approaching Neji after all those years, and he saw how he was already speaking with other students.  
He fortunately managed to socialize with other students but an angry shout made him turn.  
-What is Deku doing here?- few others around turned to the loud pale blond boy, Neji wondered if all blondes he knew were loud.  
The teacher arrived like a yellow worm and cut off the discussion. Neji noticed a familiar green haired boy.  
-Hello Izuku.- Izuko jumped and greeted Neji with a happy smile, he had missed his friend.  
…..  
Neji at first didn't liked Bakugou. Of course he was too polite to show it but after talking with Izuku the boy had difficult on hiding his dislike.  
-The more insecure is the person the louder he shouts.- Bukugou turned to the long haired boy.  
-Are you calling me Insecure pale eyes?- killing instinct was something Neji trained when he was young, the first training the chunnins had before even entering the academy, he manipulated his chakra just enough for the other feel it.  
Baukogou noticed the sudden silence, Neji was still glaring at him zero emotions showing but the explosive blond felt cold sweat on his neck.  
-Fuck you!- he shouted and scowled the way his voice got out hesitant.  
. . .   
When Neji filled his costume request he decided to make it similar to what he used on his other life. He already knew it would not hinder his movements, he did make small modifications, his headband was a normal one to avoid sweat on his eyes. The ninja sandals was exchange to a simple bots with flexible sole and sturdy material. His pouch was filled with first aid kit instead of weapons and scrolls. He only kept a few concealed kunais on his sleeves. The kunais were denied at first, weapons had to be authorized by the Homeroom teacher after a proficient evaluation to be officially part of his gear.  
-Wow Neji, you look like a medic and a ninja! A medical ninja!- Izuku said excited looking amazed by him.  
-Look fucking plane that is.- Bakugou said to no one in particular.  
-I guess close combat type thinks similar.- Ojiro approached the group waving friendly.  
-Is so cool to think is not only because of fashion, they actually know how to fight with those.- Mina jumped in with Hagakure by his side, the invisible girl was shockling shy close to the calm long haired boy, his pale eyes sometimes focusing directly at her.  
. . .  
Neji felt he couldn sit iddle while there was a hero murder on the loose. Ida brother managed to save his legs thanks to his mother but he had a long rehab in the future. When he received Izuku strange text he searched and found out it was where the villain was attacking, he incapatitaded the nemu in his way so fast his mentor almost missed, the boy ran away before he could ask what was wrong.

Forget about being killed by Stain, Ida was sure that if they got out of this mess alive, Hyuuga would pin them from head to toes. Ida wondered if the cold he felt was from the paralisis or the fear of being at the end of one of Neji death/disappointed glares.

When the pro heros arrived Stain was paralised on a physically impossible way but somehow alive. Neji was treating the first victim hero, while scolding the other boys.  
-And you were not prepared, I hoped you were better than this, you placed vengeance above your teammates. Todoroki you should've explained the others if you’ve noticed what was going on...- the Pro Hero Native did nothing wrong but was suffering in sympathy to the kneeled boys.  
. . .  
Neji’s room on HA was a mix between Todoroki and Mezo, it was a bare tradicional minimalist room.  
. . .  
Aizawa almost had a heart attack when he saw Neji stabbing his hand through the villain without hesitation. When the villain turned a puddle of mudd he remembered how to breath again.  
-It was a fake sensei, the real one is on that direction.- the boy pointed a place in the forest, Aizawa heard the others arriving and Neji was gone when he noticed it.  
....  
When the message of the students being allowed to use their quirk something in Neji demeanor changed, the villain looked confused, the boy crouching on an odd position.  
-Eight trigram.- Neji smirked.  
That day the league of villains didn't managed to steal the Ragdoll quirk.  
...  
Neji didn’t said a Word at what his peers were planning. It was a stupid and reckless plan, the boss of the League of Villains would definitly be there and how strong he was to injure Allmight? He finally cut in after Tsuyu, the rational one voiced her opinions.  
-Don't you trust your teachers?-The harsh tone made them wince.  
-We are undertrained and underqualified to go on the front lines. Most likely to get yourselves caught in the crossfire and distract the pro heros from rescuing your friend.-The other were trying now avoid eye contact with the former shinobi.  
-But...-Kirishima started shyly.  
-It is so frustrating we can't do anything.- some gave small noods.  
-I didn't say we can't do anything.- Neji looked at Midoriya.  
-Izuku you have analysis skills very valuable in field also in planning.- Izuku looked at Neji little confused.  
-I believe you have proven yourself worthy to make the heroes listen to you.- Neji let Izuku thinking and herd the rest of the class out, a few minutes later Aizawa walked in, he now noticed how cleary their teacher were stressed out, two attacks happened under his eyes and one student was captured.  
-Hyuug said you have something in your mind.- Aizawa was surprised that Neji appeared in front of him saying "Listen the boy, don't underestimate him." with eyes of years of experience.  
Izuku and Aizawa talked, Midorya saying how his best guess on giving the heroes a better chance against AfO.  
Some details have changed from the plan, Neji and Aizawa were there. It took some convincing to let the boy go but Midoriya guaranteed Neji would follow his orders to the line.   
With Neji there he was able to alert everyone of the incoming explosion shielding the closest heros with Kaiten. Best Jeanist sill could fight, the number of casualties dropped to none.  
And with Aizawa there for a second, while hiding, he managed to Erase AfO quirks, it was only by a second but it was all Allmight needed.  
Neji attacking just later sealing the man from his quirk permanently.  
Aizawa passed out from a massive migraine and had to pass one week on heavily sedatives but he recovered. Allmight career didn’t ended that night, not that Neji knew about it.  
On a desk a slim man watched the fight through the cameras.  
-Neji Hyuuga hm.-Nigheyes adjusted his glasses, frame frozen on the fox masked boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for giving kudos!  
So like said before, this doesn't have an update schedule or linear plot. This time the scribble are even shorter since for now there is chaos on my life \o/.
> 
> Feel free to use any ideas, just promise me you will be nice to Neji ;-;  
And of course share it with me! I would love to read it! I wanted to read something like it so bad but don't have the current inspiration to write anything more structured.  
Of course share your ideas! It helps me to think on more scribbles(?) to write.


End file.
